Stuck In This Moment
by jadewyld
Summary: Arisele Majors is one of those girls who have all the opportunities in the world because her parents gave up much for her. After all,what was the reason that they migrated from Greece. Born in Albany,New York she grew up with her best friend Abby Loyal who decided to move to California with her to help Aris with her dream. Along the way much will happen,will their friendship hold?


**ARISELE MAJOR'S P.O.V**

"Cut!" John yelled.

"Finally done." I muttered. It seems that this week has been the longest week of my life yet assuming that I am the laziest girl I know it is just like any other.

"Hey Aris." Abby greeted happily.

"Thanks for picking me up on such short notice." I said hopping into her red sports car.

"What are best friends for?" She asked.

"Okay so the guys told us to meet them at Bethy's Diner." I said.

"Best place ever." Abby replied smiling happily.

I turned on the radio and heard 'Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. Abby and I began singing to it even though we were possibly the worst singers ever. We both didn't care and we continued, watching the drivers giving us looks while passing by. When we finally arrived at the diner we were singing to 'Beauty and a Beat' by Justin Bieber although we both didn't love him as much as others.

"Step out." Abby ordered playfully.

We exited the car and headed to the homely diner. We saw a table that was already filled with our friends. James and his wife Halston, Carlos and his wife Sam, Kendall, Logan, and Marie. They had all ordered and I realized how late we actually were. That's what happens when you are on a show that involves too much physical activity.

"Late as usual." Kendall sighed.

"That's why you love me." I cooed.

"Hey guys." Abby said cheerfully.

There was a chorus of hello's and hi's as we sat down at our booth. I looked around at the group of friends which was all caused by Big Time Rush only a year ago. James had already been married when we met but Abby and I were had been bridesmaids at Carlos' and and Sam's wedding.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"**Aris how awesome is it that you get to be in a kickass show!" Abby squealed.**

"**Not so loud." I said as people in the airport passed watching us.**

"**Well if they only knew** **that you were going to be in a show and that you will become famous one day." Abby claimed.**

**I was going to reply when I accidently bumped into someone. This person had hazel eyes and very **

**light brown hair.**

"**I'm sorry." He gushed.**

"**It's okay, I should have been watching." I replied blushing.**

"**Kendall hurry up!" A boy with black hair and brown eyes yelled.**

"**Aris?" Abby whispered in my ear.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**That's Big Time Rush." She said while blinking as if trying to see if this is a dream or not.**

"**How do you know?"**

**She looked at me incredulously as if asking who I was trying to fool. I of course only wanted to make sure because I knew how much my childhood friend loved Big Time Rush and there was no possible way she wouldn't recognize them if she ever saw them.**

"**Well Carlos I am Abby and this is my friend Aris and we love Big Time Rush." Abby answered for Kendall.**

"**Well Abby, Aris I can tell we will be good friends, let me introduce you to the guys." Carlos smiled.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"So, what's your excuse this time?" James asked.

"I do not have excuses, work caught me up." I said.

"What move did you do to kick a guy's ass this time?" Sam asked because she took martial arts.

"Well, I did a kick-flip and it's when…"

"I'm sure you can continue this story another time but right now I'm eating." Marie said cutting me off.

"You know, people don't like bitches." I replied.

"Only you think I'm a bitch, asshole."

"Only you think I'm an asshole, bitch." I rudely replied.

"Stop it you two." Halston cut in well aware of how much we don't like each other.

"Don't start a fight." Kendall said quietly looking only at me.

"Trust me, I don't try to. I sighed.

**MARIE SANCHEZ'S P.O.V**

I hate her. The perky bitch does whatever she wants and nobody sees how much of a devil she really is. She has everyone around her little finger and the girl who is her best friend is basically her puppy. The sad little girl follows her everywhere, don't you see the problem with that?

"Let's order ice cream." Kendall said looking at her as if asking for permission.

The sick little puppy. Does he realize that I've had a crush on him since we met two years ago. Then she came and ruined everything.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey, I'm Aris." The girl said smiling widely.**

**I looked at the girl who was standing in front of me. She looked around the age of twenty. I would say she is rather pretty with soft brown curls that falls just below her breasts, a tan body, light green eyes, a petite figure, and she looked around 5'9. She looked completely different from me. I had auburn hair that went to my shoulders, caramel eyes, and we had the same figure and height.**

"**Hi, I'm Marie, hey are you Greek." I asked.**

"**Yeah, how did you know?" She asked amazed.**

"**My ex was Greek." I replied smiling.**

**Kendall came and put his arm around her, "You want to meet Carlos' wife?" He asked.**

"**I would love to." She said.**

**Kendall lead her to Sam still holding her shoulder. I unlike the others saw the way he was looking at her. I knew he had fell for her and hard. This was everything but fair. I finally have something with Kendall after the kiss we shared yesterday. If she wants him, she can have him, but not for long. She has no idea who I am and if she wants to play…lets play. **

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys,this is my first story so I hope you like it. -Jadewyld  
**


End file.
